Administrative Core Summary The Administrative Core contributes its extensive network of partners and experience in coordinating partners (particularly government bodies) to ensuring that the scale-up component and capacity building component proceed smoothly. The organizational structure for the consortium includes a steering committee (SC), an implementation, adherence, and sustainability committee (IASC), a data safety and monitoring committee (DSMC) and an Advisory Board (AB). The Project Director is the overall head of the Administrative Core and will be responsible for coordinating all the activities of the Core. Overall, the administrative core will be responsible for: ? Administrative co-ordination of SPIRIT partners in India and Bangladesh, as well as with international partners to ensure SPIRIT?s objectives are met and ensuring that the research partnership adheres to all necessary regulatory and legal frameworks; ? Grant management including allocating and monitoring finances in partner countries, financial reporting mechanisms including coordinating and communicating with NIMH staff for fiscal accountability and periodic progress reporting of the project; ? Coordinating the implementation of the Scale-up research component and the Capacity Building component. This includes personnel management, planning and overseeing implementing activities, identifying and addressing problems during the course of the project, results-based management (i.e. tracking SPIRIT?s progress on delivering on outcomes), convening and chairing meetings of management and advisory groups within the research partnership, and maintaining information technology resources.